


Daughter of Hera

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  She was born the daughter of a wealthy man.  <br/>Disclaimer:  I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Hera

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: It’s been forever since I’ve seen the movie. I’ve never read the novel. I _did_ once read an _X-files_ fanfic based off of it, but that was also years ago. So, mistakes are mine.

She was born to money, and that’s what made the difference. The monied women were the ones the men married. And it was a rare joy – very, incredibly rare – when that woman turned out to be fertile, and could produce a child for the marriage. 

She wasn’t that lucky, though. Wealth couldn’t buy everything, and didn’t buy her what she most wanted, a child of her own. Or, that’s what everyone told her she wanted, though she wasn’t sure about that. Would it be better to do something other than produce children? Could she do something else, like study science, and try to understand why some women were fertile and others weren’t? Wouldn’t it be better to try and cultivate a friendship with these women, rather than breed them without any care for their feelings? 

The crimson scarves, covering their faces, making them just bodies for men to fuck – and she could tell her husband enjoyed it far more when he didn’t have to caress or coax or show affection for the body trembling beneath him – it degraded the women so much, much more than not being able to produce a child. 

Her husband likened himself to Zeus, sometimes, and she wondered if that meant she was Hera, and waiting for her wandering husband to come back home. It spurred her on, in ways no one might expect. 

She decided she needed to take action, some way or another, and did it in the only way she could come up with. Running away with her handmaid was something she knew her husband would’ve never expected, nor her parents, but Gloria was a beautiful woman, and she couldn’t – wouldn’t – let her suffer any longer for this world’s mistakes.


End file.
